Ben 10,000 Rises
Ben 10,000 Rises 'is a series formerly by by Solo and Ancy, but has been taken over by Lego. In the year 2022, Ben is now a 26 year old man. Still actively fighting crime, Ben has put on the Ultimatrix once again, after realizing that he needs the Ultimate forms. The Ultimatrix has now grown, resembling the Omnitrix the original Ben 10K has, but with the Ultimatrix's colors and patterns. Ben finds that he's unlocking much more new aliens, and now that he changed his look and the Ultimatrix has taken a new form, it seems that Ben is finally becoming Ben 10,000. However, Ben is still in denial of the title, but when Ben has to deal with all the problems Ben 10K mentioned in "Ben 10,000 Returns", it seems that Ben is finally becoming a true hero. *Ben Tennyson, the titular character. Once a teenage superhero, Ben is now 26 and has put the Ultimatrix back on. Ben is still in a relationship with Julie, although he doesn't know that Julie wants to marry him. *[[Gwen Tennyson (BTKR)|''Gwen Tennyson]], Ben's cousin and Anodite with the Spark. Gwen is now married to Kevin, and wants to have kids, even though Kevin isn't ready to settle down yet. *''Kevin Levin, Gwen's husband. Kevin is an Osmosian and can absorb materials. He's now married to Gwen, but still loves the battlefield. *''Rook Blonko, ''once Ben's sidekick, now a Magister for Revonnah. Rook Blonko is not only known for his heroics, but has also got a weapon named after him, the "Rook Proto-Tool". *''Max Tennyson, the local Magister for Bellwood. Max has grown old, and is soon to be replaced by Ben, although Ben thinks that Kevin is better off with the title. *''The Plutonians, nasty little creatures from Plutonia. Originally from Pluto, they evolved beyond belief on Plutonia, due to a special matter in the atmosphere. Although the size of a Galvan, they are more powerful then a Vulpimancer and a Pyronite combined. *''Vilgax, he just doesn't die, does he? Although Vilgax has not been seen for 6 years, Vilgax is secretly planned the third Vilgaxian invasion! Ben10kupgrade.png|Upgrade BTKR Benmummy.PNG|Snare-oh BTKR Rath.PNG|Rath Ben10kcbolt.png|Cannonbolt Ben10keyeguy.png|Eye Guy Ben10kecho.png|Echo Echo Ben10kupchuck.png|Upchuck BTKR Gripomaton.PNG|Gripomaton Ben10kswampfire.png|Swampfire Ben10kbigchill.png|Big Chill Ben10kgreymatter.png|Grey Matter Ben10kwaybig.png|Way Big Nanomechbtkrn10sm.png|Nanomech Ben10kbenvicktor.png|Frankenstrike ATOMIX Lego.png|Atomix BTKR Blitzwolfer.png|Blitzwolfer Note: You can find character art on each character's own page. ''Ben 10,000 Rises Episode Guide '' If you're a fan, put your signature here! *OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *'George: If you want it you'll have to take it from me. Azmuth: You think I can't? I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, sculptor of worlds, smartest being in five galaxies, of course I can take it from you... Ben Tennyson take it from him.' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 20:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *'BATTLEBLOCKTHEATER99' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:20, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Kev72930''' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Series Category:Prequels Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Lego Master